RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)
There is a long standing problem with PR values, they change (+/-0.1) depending on the order the upgrade is performed in, therefore if there is a 0.1 difference there is no need to change the table. You can read Admin Kuzz's explanation here: User_blog:Kuzz/The_Pulse_-_Week_4/2015#Performance_ratings and the comments :) One explanation was posted by :208.184.33.66 208.184.33.66 wrote: I think that the underlying issue with the numbers is that the game actually calculates them to a further decimal place than it shows on the screen (think about how the distance works in endurance races, for example, where during the race you see your distance to two decimal places but the reward rounds it to the next lowest 10th of a mile/km). Anyway, I think what happens is, for example, the game may assign a .44 PR rating to a particular upgrade. If your current PR before that upgrade is added is a whole number (or, perhaps a whole number plus a tenth, depending on how it deals with rounding of .5), the game will show that the impact of the increase will be .4. However, if you have anything higher hat has not already been rounded up in the PR, the game will show at that point that the marginal impact of the upgrade is .5. Ariel Atom 3.5 Ariel Atom V8 Aston Martin DB9 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S Aston Martin Vanquish Aston Martin Vantage GT3 Aston Martin Vantage GTE Aston Martin Vantage N430 Audi R8 V10 Coupe Audi R8 V10 Spyder Audi R8 LMS Ultra Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2014) Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2015) Audi TT RS Coupe Bentley Continental GT Speed Bentley Continental Supersports BMW 1 Series M Coupe BMW M3 GT2 ALMS BMW M3 Coupe BMW M3 GTS BMW M6 Coupe BMW Z4 GT3 BMW Z4 M Coupe BMW Z4 sDrive35is Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse Caterham Seven 620 R Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Chevrolet Cobalt SS Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Chevrolet SS (Stewart-Haas Racing) Chevrolet SS (Hendrick Motorsports) Dodge Challenger R/T Dodge Challenger R/T '71 Dodge Challenger SRT8 Dodge Charger R/T *Note: Table total PR is 10.7, actual car PR total is 10.9, variation -0.2 Dodge Charger R/T '69 Dodge Charger SRT8 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe Ferrari 375 F1 Ferrari 412 T2 Ferrari 458 Italia Ferrari 458 Spider Ferrari 599 GTO Ferrari Enzo Ferrari Ferrari F12Berlinetta Ferrari F14 T Ferrari F40 Ferrari F50 Ferrari FF Ferrari LaFerrari Ford Focus RS Ford Fusion Ford Fusion NASCAR Ford GT Ford GT FIA GT1 Ford Shelby GT500 Hyundai I20 WRC Hyundai Veloster Turbo Koenigsegg Agera Koenigsegg Agera R Koenigsegg CCXR KTM X-Bow R Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Lamborghini Countach Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3 Lamborghini Miura Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 Lamborghini Veneno Lexus IS 350 F Sport (2014) Lexus IS F (2013) Lexus LFA Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale Limited McLaren F1 McLaren MP4-12C McLaren P1 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 Nissan 350Z (Z33) Nissan 370Z (Z34) Nissan GT-R LM Nismo (2015) Nissan GT-R Premium (R35) Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 Nissan Silvia (S15) Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec(R34) Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 Pagani Huayra Pagani Zonda F Pagani Zonda R Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993) Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972) Porsche 911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995) Porsche 911 GT2 (2003) Porsche 911 GT3 Cup Porsche 911 GT3 RS Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 Porsche 911 RSR (2013) Porsche 911 RSR (2014) Porsche 911 RSR (2015) Porsche 911 Targa (1974) Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) Porsche 918 RSR Concept Porsche 918 Spyder Concept *Note: Table PR total 12.5, actual car total PR is 12.7, variation -0.2 Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015) Porsche Boxster GTS Porsche Carrera GT Porsche Cayman GT4 Renault Clio Cup Renault DeZir Concept Renault Sport R.S. 01 Shelby '66 Cobra 427 Shelby '67 Cobra GT500 Spada Codatronca Barchetta Spada Codatronca TS SRT Viper GTS Toyota Camry Toyota TS040 Hybrid Category:Game Mechanics